


Paris

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-05
Updated: 2003-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh/Donna fluff





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Paris**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine and I know that just by saying that doesn't mean that I'm not totally infringing on their copywright so, sue me if you want to, but I'm warning you... you can't get blood from turnip.  
**Notes:** I was just thinking about some really stupid fluff so I decided to write it down.  Enjoy it, or don't... it's entirely up to you. 

~ Present Day 2002 ~

They'd spent the past four days in Paris, The City of Lights, and as usual, she hadn't seen much beyond the confines of their hotel, none of them had.  Josh had been in meetings most of the time and she was stuck doing research for Josh and Leo since Margaret hadn't made the trip.  The summit was coming to a close and they would be back on Air Force One in a matter of hours.  They, Josh and Donna, sat in Josh's hotel room working on HR 426 while Toby kept them company (if you could call it that) and worked on The President's speech.  Josh sat on the love seat reading the resolution they were working on and Toby and Donna sat at opposite ends of the desk each working at their computers.  Donna had had enough.  She couldn't look at her computer screen for another second.  She leaned back in her chair and lifter her arms above her head to stretch.  A move that didn't go unnoticed.  Josh peered over the end of his notes and slyly watched her graceful movements.  She finished stretching and the got up and stood at the window staring down at the street below.  Josh took that as his cue.  

"I'm hungry – what about you guys?"

"Mmmm, I could eat," Toby grumbled.

"Donna?" Josh question.

"Kay," she responded.

Toby saved his document and carefully shut his laptop, unplugging it and packing it up to take with him.  "I'll meet you downstairs in say… 15 minutes?"

"Sounds good," Josh replied and Toby left the room.

The room was silent except for the sound of Donna's sigh and Josh placed his hands in his pockets quietly walked up behind her.  She could feel his presence and sense his proximity but continued to be lost in her own thoughts.  

His hands still in his pockets, he stuck out his chin and rested it on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Hmmm?" she asked brought back to reality.

"I said, what's wrong?" he asked again not moving from his current position.

"Nothing," she responded wearily.

"Mmmm Hmmm – typical woman response.  Come on Donnatella – spill it," he said lifting his head and moving between her and the window.

"I don't know, it's just that… we're in Paris Josh.  Paris.  We've been here for four days and I haven't seen anything beyond a one-  
block radius of our hotel.  It just…"

"What?" he asked.

"It just would've been nice to be able to get out and enjoy it this time.  I thought we'd be able to enjoy it a little more this time around, ya know?"

He reaches out in front of him and takes her left hand in his right and moves closer to her.  Close enough so that they can rest their forehead's together.  "We will Donna.  We'll be back here some day and we'll get to enjoy it."

She gave him a slight smile and asks, "Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise," he says assuredly and pulls away from her.  "Now, go get ready for dinner.  Toby's meeting us downstairs."  

~ Spring 2006 ~

It's been 2 years since they admitted this `thing' between them.  Admitted it out loud anyway.  

(Fade to a night 2 years ago ~ 2004)  
It happened one night at a bar.  There they sat with CJ, Toby, Charlie, and Will when a slightly inebriated CJ made THE comment.  

"I can't take it anymore – do the two of you really not get that you're in love with each other?" she asked.

Toby and Charlie nearly spit their drinks across the table. But Josh and Donna just chuckled and looked at each other with a knowing smile.

"What?" Toby asked.  "Does that smile imply that there is, in fact, something going on between you two?"

"No," Donna said, never taking her eyes off of Josh

"Nope," Josh said, holding her gaze.

"Then what was that look for?" CJ asked disbelievingly.

Donna broke the stare and turned to face their friends.  "I just think it's funny that you all think were THAT oblivious," Donna started.

"Yeah – I mean do you really think that we don't know how we feel about each other?" Josh finished.

"You mean you've talked about it?" Will asked.

Josh chuckled, looked back at Donna, and said, "We've never really had to I guess."

  
(Fade back to the future ~ 2006)  
>From that moment on, all of their cards were on the table.  Arrangements were made so that they could work together and see each other on a personal level with everyone's blessing.  And, now here they were back in Paris.  It had been three years since their last trip here and they were just as busy as before.  They were all gathered in the sitting are of the Presidential Suite meeting with Leo and The President.  "Alright – we're done," Leo said.

"Done?" Josh asked, "like for the night?"

"Yep – that's all of I got, unless you can think of something I've missed?" Leo asked.

"NO!" Josh replied quickly.  "I just… well, I was thinking we could get out on the town tonight and I just wanted to make sure that we were REALLY done here."

"OOOOOH a night out in Paris," CJ said, "sounds like fun.  Where are we going?"

Josh looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"OH! By `we' you meant you and Donna?" she continued.

"Yeah," Josh said tentatively.

"Well, Toby… it looks like YOU get to take me out on the town tonight," she said facing him.

"Oh the joy I must be feeling right now," Toby deadpanned.

~

Josh went back to his hotel room and found Donna doing some research at her computer.  She looked up at him and said, "So, how'd the meeting go?"

"Good," he said walking around to face her computer.  He reached down for the mouse, saved the document she was working on and shutdown her computer.

"Josh, what are you doing?  I was working on that."

"Uh Huh – and now you're going to go get ready to go out," he replied.

"Out?" she questioned.

"Out, as in… not in."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Hey – I promised didn't I?  And Donnatella, I am nothing if not a man of my word."

She stood and faced him, her smile never fading, and said, "Josh, that was three years ago.  I can't believe you remember that."

"You remember, don't you?  Why wouldn't I?" he asked rhetorically.  "GO!"

At the beginning of their relationship, one of the things that Leo had insisted on was that they get separate rooms when they traveled, so Donna turned to head for her own room singing, "I love Paris in the springtime, I love Paris in the fall…"

~

Just in case, Donna had packed a dress for going out on the town.  It was red, Josh liked her in red, and it came just to her knee and was held up by tank-style straps.  She also packed a black pashmina just in case it got chilly at night and she was glad she did.

It was nearing midnight and they had just made it to the top of the Eiffel Tower where they could look out onto the city.  Donna leaned against the railing taking it all in and Josh leaned the opposite direction, his back against the railing and looked at her,  "Beats the view from the hotel room – don't you think?" Josh asked.

"This is amazing Josh – it's so beautiful."

His eyes never left her, "Yes it is," he said sincerely.

She looked at him and smiled.  Then she moved away from the railing and into his arms.  "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For dinner, for the rose (which he had bought her from a street vendor after dinner), for the Eiffel Tower, for remembering about Paris… for loving me."

He kissed her softly and slowly and then said, "I do, you know."

"What?" she asked.

"Love you," he replied.

"I know," she said with a smile.

"You do?  How do you know?"

"The same way that you know I love you," she said.

"I do know," he said nodding.  And they leaned in for another sweet kiss.

They spent a few minutes in silence looking out onto the city.  She, again, leaned against the railing and he stood behind her wrapping his arms around her.  

"Donna," he said breaking the silence.

"Hmmm," she replied wistfully.

"Marry me," he said.

She turned in his arm and looked at him, not believing what she'd just heard him say.  "What?"

He smiled at her, dimples in full effect, and repeated, "Marry me.  Take me off the market permanently, tie me down with a ball and chain, be the `Ol Lady…"

"Josh," she said rolling her eyes at him, trying to stop him from ruining a perfectly wonderful moment.

He took her hand in his and got down on one knee, looked up at her and said, "Donna, make me the happiest man in the world… let me spend the rest of my life making you happy.  Let me be your husband."

She smiled brightly and tears began to fall down her cheeks, "Is that a yes?" he asked.

She laughed, "Yes… yes Josh, I'll let you be my husband."

The End.

So... what did ya think?


End file.
